


Small miracles

by SinnimonMilk



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Miracles, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnimonMilk/pseuds/SinnimonMilk
Summary: After years of hard work and introspection Elizabeth is able to free her guest from his fate, but at what cost?
Relationships: Elizabeth & Persona 3 Protagonist, Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

She was running, the bundle in her arms warm and vulnerable. Determination and desperation scorched her heart as her legs pumped. She couldn’t stop now, not when she was so close! 

Her heals clacked across starry void, her steps rippling across the fabric of space as she ran for her life; for his future. 

She worked so hard for this, to liberate him from his servitude. Years of toil went into this plan, years. Her lungs squeezed at the booming presence that grew closer and closer, hot on her trail. The four-legged monstrosity of man's anguish chased her across the star struck in-between. This jail break had weakened her a great deal, and she was unsure of her ability to protect him if she were caught by that creature. Not even with Thanatos's aid. 

That scared her. She doubled her efforts, her legs carrying her across the infinite deeps, a small glowing door beckoned her from the distance. She needs that, she needed to get him out. Sweat beaded on her brow. Erebus roared, the echoes of agony rolling off it in visible waves. Giant hands reached out-- 

Elizebth screamed her desperation, the sea of the soul rippling as a large coffin covered humanoid appeared in a flash of blue light, a long bone sword pointed towards the hulking monster. 

Elizabeth didn’t stop, not even as she felt the summons cost her. Thanatos always cost her to summon. Her limited strength dwindled even smaller. She begged whatever gods watched her now to fulfill her power. 

She who presided over power. 

The door to another world loomed over her, as she cradled that precious bundle to her dress. Her heels clacking as the world shook under her... 

… 

.. 

Her heart shuddered at the defeated cry of Thanatos shattering; he did not return to her. She prayed that he would watch over him. Her legs burned-- 

\--with crushing force, the black fist of sorrow fell a pond her. She flew, curling protectively around the bundle as she hit the ground skidding like a stone against water across the void. Her ribs creaked and her breath left her as the impact rattled her bones. 

She groaned, her whole-body aching. She couldn’t afford to stop though. Never. NEVER. She hissed through her teeth and rolled over, shifting the quivering bundle as she staggered to her feet. White hair obscured her vision as she sprinted, with primal force to the gates of freedom. Her screams echoing in the sea of souls as Erebus barreled after her. 

She was so close-- 

!!!! 

She screamed as that cruel hand crashed into her, blood and bile filling her mouth as she was sent tumbling across the portal. The last of her power falling away as she landed on the other side, the door shut. 

She wheezed. 

Blood poured over her lips as a grin lit her features. Glee spilled out of her every pour. She made it! The grass was warm against her skin, the sun brightened her moist eyes. Her lashed felt sticky. 

“Hehe-ack!?”, it hurt to laugh. She looked out at the dusky sky, feeling her life slip away. A small hand touched her face. 

“!?” 

She looked down, her eyes widening as she takes in the tiny face peering out of the bundle in her arms, a young; childish face peered from a fabric cocoon. Eyes stormy grey and with a stoic, calm look on his face the little blue haired boy spoke, no sound was heard but she felt his intention come across none the less. 

“We will meet again.” somehow, she felt it was a promise. Her smile grew strong and warm as something like love blossomed in her belly, heavy and familiar. Tears spilled over as she bid him a small goodbye, her form breaking into a small swarm of butterflies. 

The baby boy was left alone on the bank of a river, fog wafting across the early morning air as the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was cherubic, a sweet face clouded with silent sorrow. Wrapped in velvet blue silks the child lay on the bank of the river in the wee hours of morning in a tiny town called Inaba. Small pearl like tears drippled down baby fat laden cheeks. 

The child could do little more than wiggle in his fabric trap, small squalls bubbling up as dusk turned to day. The birds had begun to sing by the time a kindly old fisherman had come to test the morning waters. He was rather shocked to find a babe resting a pond the bank, he hurried over, wondering how the child had gotten there. He was somewhat surprised to see the youngster was not as little as he first thought, and reckoned the child to be that of a tot at 4 and 5 years old. 

He looked to be tangled in that blue cloth, the old man neared, crouching on the harsh gravel. His bones cricked and cracked as he knelt, unwrapping the child from his swaddle. The little blue haired boy stared up at him, his face blank but for teary eyes. The old man inspected the bundle; lifting the boy onto his arm. He could see little but that of a royal blue and gold envelope. He paused, a tiny voice whispering to keep from tampering with it. He paused and looked back at the child, capturing stormy eyes in his. 

He shook his head, stuffing the envelope in his pocket and wrapping the blue blanket loosely around the boy. He bounced the child in his arms, marveling at the quiet and calm stare in the boy's eyes. 

He would take the boy to the police, and they would sort his guardian. 

In the short time it took to bring the child to the station in town the skies had opened up with a light drizzle. The clouds stirred overhead as the old man carried the blue haired lad into the station. He bounced the boy in his arms, making sure the child was dry before weaving his way across the room full of working officers and busy citizens. 

The old man walked to the front desk; the woman glanced briefly at the little boy before addressing the old man, when he explained the series of events her face twists into a look of concern. She takes up the phone is speaking rapidly with her coworkers. The officer looks around her desk, and pushed some papers across the counter, the old man carefully shifted the tot across the counter and into the arms of the lady officer. The old men filled the forms out, but it still had holes in important places. 

The old man was taken further into the station, leaving the child with the officer. She fussed with the blanket marveling about how it stayed mostly dry in spite of the weather. She held the boy closer and took him into the back offices. She walked a briskly down the halls, ducking into a room near the stairs and greeting a red-haired lady pouring over some notes. 

The woman spared her a tired smile, and nodded to set the child down in the small children's section set up behind a one-way mirror. 

The two women enter that room together and set the blue haired boy on a colorful mat, toys strewn about in a haphazard manner. The boy simply sat; his babyish face completely blank. The woman asked some question, but the child had no answers. People came and went from the room, some with clothes and others with papers. 

Soon the child was situated, dressed in plain fresh clothes and snacking on a small cup of apple slices. The two women had switched out for a stern looking woman in glasses and a stressed but kind looking young man. The little boy was calm, they took his vitals and checked him for injury, and quizzed him on how he came to be left alone. He offered no words, and they didn’t press him though he could tell they were perplexed by his lack of records. 

Another man came in, accompanied by a gruff looking guy with a coat hung over his shoulders. The boy could smell cigarette smoke on the gruff looking man. These two men traded information with the other adults. 

The non-smoke smelling man introduced himself as a CPS worker, and the gruff looking guy, looking rather frazzled and sneaking the boy odd glances, called himself Ryotaro Dojima; a detective. The kind looking man looked rather perplexed to see the detective, as there was a lack of criminal activity. 

Dojima scratched at the scruff on his jaw, and pulled out a blue and gold envelope, the same color as the blanket he was found with. He went on to explain, “Apparently the kid was found with this letter, we read it to see if we couldn’t gleam some more info on the kid but there was none...only that he should be left in the charge of ‘the one who shared his fate’?” Dojima’s face twisted into a look of frustrated confusion, he goes and kneels by the kid, looking carefully at the child's face. 

The other grownups watch on with confusion, and Dojima finishes his inspection, “This letter is addressed to my nephew, Narukami Yu.”


	3. Chapter 3

After that declaration things went faster, even if they got considerably muddier. The adults buzzed about, trading paper work and feedback. Soon three men spoke in hushed tones, looking through a two-way window at a little boy sitting in a small play area. 

These three men were, Ryotaro Dojima, his partner Adachi, and a CPS worker. The three of them poured over the letter, trying to find clues about who left it and why it said to leave the child in the custody of Narukami Yu, a minor. The youngest, Adachi has a confused look on his face. He peeked at Dojima from the corner of his eyes, “U-um, the only thing I can think of Dojima-san is that Yu-kun could have a kid?” he withered under the harsh look Detective Dojima gave him. 

“...We couldn’t know that without a paternity test...” he groused, his eyes darting back to the two-way mirror and down the letter. It was of a fancy make, with fine crisp paper and elegant calligraphy. Whoever wrote this had to be well off... 

..so why abandon their kid? 

The other man, one with messy hair and a jaded look said, “It would seem like your family is connected either way, Dojima-san. We've already taken the material we would need from the kid, but we also need a sample of Narukami-sans DNA. We can’t get in contact with his parents—but your permission should be sufficient.” he sighed, Dojima can see the exhaustion pouring out of the man. He pursed his lips, his teeth clicking at hearing that they’d been unable to contact Narukami’s parents. He wondered when was the last time Yu had heard from his folks at all... 

Filing the thought away from later, Dojima complies saying that he would bring him in tomorrow. The CPS worker looks happy, before his eyes dim, “Another thing is that Inaba lacks an orphanage, and...Yamada-chan* can’t stay in a police station...” he brushed the hair from his forehead. Adachi looks confused before understanding blossoms across his face, he winces “OH! Um, I can’t take him-my apartments to small...” he looks studiously away. 

Dojima pinches the bridge of his nose, a headache forming in his temples. He leans his hip on the table, “So you wanna leave the kid with me?” he grumbles. The CPS worker offers an apologetic smile, “Sorry but taking him into the city would be make the DNA testing all the more complicated, especially if it’s positive.” he wrung his hands, “Plus you could watch the interaction between the two to see if there are other possible connections.” the man seems to droop a bit more, and mumble of “sorry.” under his breath. Dojima breaths deeply, cracking his neck and standing a bit taller. “Fine, but only for now...the test will take about a week, right?” the CPS worker nods and Dojima continues, “Alright, but I’ll need some supplies.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Narukami Yu was rarely surprised, or at least he rarely showed it on his face. He was a handsome young man with a stoic appearance. For all that he exceled at everything, it was difficult to even comprehend Yu being surprised by anything. 

However, surprised was the only word that fit his expression when while he and his darling little cousin, Nanako Dojima, were sat Infront of the TV eating dinner at the kotatsu—his uncle Dojima-san, had walked in with a powder blue baby bag and a toddlers car seat in his hands. Adachi seemed to also follow him, a box in his arm. 

The two men carrier their cargo inside, Nanako darting up to greet her father while Yu gets to his feet. Dojima gently settles the car seat on the kitchen counter. Nanako hugs her father around his waist, and Yu comes closer, he receives a pat on the head, but his surprised elation at this show of familiar affection is doused by the unreadable expression in Dojima-sans eyes. The older man clears his through, bringing both children's attention to the car seat he points at, inside the carrier is a little boy no more than 4 or 3, leaning more to 3, with blue hair and a calm expression. The child is dressed a plain powder blue onesie and a suckles on a white soother. 

Nanko squeals, peering closer and cooing at the little kid while Yu looks on with confusion, ‘Who’s kid is...?’ he’s about to ask when Dojima’s hand comes to clasp his shoulder, the grip is tight and Yu wonders what's about to happen. 

Adachi leaves shortly after getting things settled with Dojima, and the family or three-now four settles down at the table. Yu set out a plate for Dojima while the man, with the help of Nanako, prepared a small meal for the blue haired kid. The four sits in anticipatory silence. Nanako looks at her father, alternating between eating and feeding small bites to the toddle sat across from her. Yu looks at his hands, the feeling that he’s done something crawling up his throat. 

Dojima sighs and clears his throat. 

“This is Yamada Taro, an unidentified child found abandoned in Inaba today. For the time that we’ll be searching for his guardians he’ll stay with us, treat him well.” he spoke in an even deliberate tone. Yu was surprised, in a small a town as this who would think of leaving a child? The look Dojima-san gave him earlier rang warning bells in his mind, why...? 

Suddenly ”Makoto Yuki.” rang like bells in his mind, not unlike Rise’s telepathy or Izanagi's call from the sea of his soul, he startled nearly breaking his chopsticks. His hands trembled. 

From the corner of his eyes Yamada—no Makoto-chan's expression was as clear as ever. But his eyes seemed a tint bluer than before. 

...hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamada Tarō is the Japanese equivalent to John Doe, if googles not lying...


End file.
